Will You Do It
Plot After being kicked out of the Krusty Krab once again Plankon gets the idea to make someone else buy him a Krabby Patty. Characters *Plankton *Karen *SpongeBob *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *French Narrator *Harold *Bikini Bottomites Transcript *[ The episode opens up at the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs launches Plankton once again.] *Mr. Krabs: And don't even think about coming back to get your stubby pawprints on one of me patties! Plankton back to the Chum Bucket *Plankton: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! through doors of Chum Bucket and lands on Karen *Karen: Plankton, dear, is that you? off Plankton It is you! Failed miserably again, eh? *Plankton: Yeah, I give up. I've decided to close the Chum Bucket and move out of town. up a suitcase Care to pack my things? *Karen: The reason you keep failing is because Krabs recognises you. If you asked someone else to go to the Krusty Krab, buy a Krabby Patty and bring it to you, you might just succeed. *Plankton: I got it! *[ The scene changes to Plankton outside the Chum Bucket, holding a chalkboard reading "Buy me a Krabby Patty or else!". Harold walks past] *Plankton: Hey, sir, may I stop you there? [ Harold ignores Plankton and carries on walking] Sir, I demand you to stop! [ Harold continues to ignore Plankton. Plankton holds out a "Stop" sign and yells] STOOOOOP!!! *Harold: angrily What do you want, little guy?! *Plankton: sadly I've always wanted a Krabby Patty, but I'm too small to be recognised inside the restaurant. sniffs Would you mind going and getting me one? Here's 4 dollars and 50 cents! *Harold: [ now caring for Plankton] Sure, I will! *Plankton: OK, I'll be in the restraunt behind me! *[ The scene changes to inside the Krusty Krab. Harold is stood at the counter next to Squidward.] *Squidward: grumpily Welcome to the Krusty Krab, Sir. How may I take your order? *Harold: I would like to order one Krabby Patty to take away, please. *Squidward: OK. [ turns to SpongeBob, who is waiting patiently for his next order] Spongebob, one Krabby Patty to take away, please. *SpongeBob: Sure thing, Squidward! cooking, cuts to a timecard *French Narrator: Five minutes later... back to ordering station at Krusty Krab. SpongeBob appears in the order window *SpongeBob: Order up! takes the Patty and gives it to Harold *Squidward: Here's your Krabby Patty. 4 dollars and 50 cents, please. *Harold: [ takes out the 4 dollars and 50 cents Plankton handed him earlier] Here you go. [ Hands the money to Squidward] *Squidward: [ Puts the money in the cash register.] Thank you. Come again! *leaves the Krusty Krab and crosses over to the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs peers out of his office *Mr. Krabs: Hmmm... [ The scene changes to the Chum Bucket, where Plankton is waiting patiently and miserably. Harold enters and walks over to Plankton.] *Plankton:miserably So.. where`s my Krabby Patty? *Harold: Well, it's a bit big. Do you still want it? *Plankton:Well, yeah. Mr. Krabs, angrily *Mr. Krabs: STOOOOOOOP!!!!!! [ Walks over to Harold] Why are you giving him a Krabby Patty? He's my arch rival! *Harold: angrily Because he asked for it! *Mr. Krabs: Well, save it for yourself. He doesn't deserve one! *Harold: OK.! [ Harold exits, Mr. Krabs turns to Plankton] *Mr. Krabs: Well, Plankton, it looks like your plan has been foiled again, eh? *Plankton: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Plankton screams, an exterior shot of the Chum Bucket zooms out. With that, the episode ends. Category:Season P Category:Episodes Category:Pages in need of editing Category:Comedy